It is well known that streamlined vehicles are more efficient and use less fuel than non-streamlined vehicles. Much work has been done in recent years to streamline vehicles.
Wind deflector attachments have been developed and are in common usage for the top of truck cabs for directing air over the top of trailers attached thereto.
A major obstacle to the streamlining of vehicles is that the windshields on most trucks are more vertical than horizontal, thereby causing considerable wind resistance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,954 to Thompson, patented in 1981, proposes to use a small wind deflector mounted above the grille of a truck in an attempt to overcome this problem. To date, however, such devices are not in common usage.
Consequently, there exists a need for an apparatus to streamline windshields of vehicles without interfering with the vision of the driver and of those in the passenger compartment.